


It Must Be Magic

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy doesn't believe in magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Magic

Murphy didn’t believe in magic. She believed in science, in cold, hard facts, and what she can see. But when Harry cupped her face between his palms and brushed his lips across hers, she felt sparks igniting. It was nothing like their fist kiss with Harry drugged out of his mind as he sloppily kissed her. 

Magic. Chemistry. Whatever it is was, it had her toes curling and her hands clutching Harry’s jacket. She pressed closer to him, mouth opening wider under his, wanting more. Harry obliged, one hand sliding into her hair as the kiss deepened. 

It left her breathless, the way his tongue stroked over hers; the feel of his hand tangled in her hair and his body hot against hers. She was surrounded by the taste and scent of him, left dizzy by the hunger tearing through her. 

She still didn’t believe in magic, but if it did exist, it might be a little like this.


End file.
